


I'm Proud of You

by AmarahOsiris



Series: Supernatural One Shots <3 [3]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, No Smut, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmarahOsiris/pseuds/AmarahOsiris
Summary: You screwed up your first hunt with Sam and Dean so badly that an innocent bystander died. You’re beating yourself up about it, but Sam reminds you why you hunt with them in the first place.





	

__

 

_I’m such a fuck-up. I should’ve never become a hunter to begin with. What’s the point of saving people and hunting things if innocent people have to die to get the job done? That’s the thing. Innocent people don’t die. If you do the job right._

You paced around the dingy motel room, seething with hatred for yourself. Hatred for the job. Hatred for it all. Everything in the room was pissing you off. The clock ticking on the wall, the sound of cars coming and going in the motel parking lot, the sound of the motel room door next to yours opening and then closing, you felt like you were one more sound away from throwing punches in the air.

Your anger radiated because Sam took notice. He was sitting at the little table by the kitchenette, watching you pace while holding an ice pack to his face. He wanted to get close and comfort you, but the last thing he needed was another swollen eye. His right eye had almost swelled shut and it was difficult to see out of it. He knew exactly what you were going through, though.

He wasn’t always the badass hunter John raised him and his brother to be. He’d made many mistakes that cost lives before. And he always spent a useless amount of time dragging himself down for it. And it didn’t help that his dad would berate him for it. If Dean hadn’t been there to pick his spirits up, he didn’t know where he’d be.

He knew the last thing you needed was to be lectured on how to hunt. You were new. These things take time and practice to get right.

He decided enough was enough. He made his move.

“Y/N-” Sam began, but you cut him off.

“Not now, Sam.” You spat back.

“Y/N just calm down-”

“Don’t fucking tell me to calm down, Sam!”

“Yes I will because you need to hear this.”

He went over to try and stop you from pacing, but he had to duck because you swung at him. He missed your fist by an inch and managed to grab your next swing, swiftly pulling you into a tight hug. You tried to fight it, but you couldn’t.

“Y/N, I’m proud of you.”

Those words stopped you dead in your tracks. Proud? _How the **hell** was he proud of me? I fucked up! Somebody fucking died! Sliced up like a fucking tomato in a blender. And he’s **PROUD?!**_

“Why, Sam? Why are you proud of me? How can you be?” you squeaked out, barely holding yourself together now.

“Take it from someone who’s fucked up hunts before.” Sam began after a deep breath. “I’ve been right where you are Y/N. But instead of this, instead of being encouraged and reminded that I’m only human, I got yelled at. Belittled. That’s the last thing anyone needs when they’re already down on themselves.”

After a beat of silence, Sam continued. “Never forget why you started hunting in the first place. Your mom. She wouldn’t want you to give up because things didn’t go your way. Just like my mom wouldn’t want me to give up. You gotta keep fighting, hon. Always keep fighting.”

You stood there for a long time in his embrace. He didn’t say anything else. He just held you, one arm around your waist, the other cupping the back of your head to his chest. You could hear his heartbeat with the way he was holding you. Slow, steady and strong. 

You finally managed to hug him back just as tightly.   
He was right. You did need this.


End file.
